1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of turbine engines, and in particular to the field of turboshaft engines for aircraft.
More precisely, the present invention relates to a method of starting a turbine engine, said turbine engine comprising:                a combustion chamber having an ignitor device and at least one main injector, said chamber presenting an outlet;        a shaft connected to a compressor wheel arranged upstream from the combustion chamber in order to feed it with compressed air;        a starter connected to said shaft;        
said method comprising:                a first starting step during which the starter is actuated in order to drive the shaft in rotation; and        a first ignition step during which fuel is injected into the combustion chamber the ignitor device being actuated. During this step, the main injectors are preferably fed with fuel.        
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, at the end of the first starting step, stable combustion is established in the combustion chamber after being initiated by the ignitor device, which is usually a spark plug, thereby leading to the turbine engine starting.
Once a turbine engine has started, i.e. once the high-pressure turbine is under rotary drive from the stream of burnt gas leaving the combustion chamber and enables the shaft to be driven in rotation in autonomous manner, the ignitor device and the starter are switched off.
Nevertheless, at attempt at starting the turbine engine may fail, e.g. if the torque from the starter is too high or indeed if the fuel injection pressure becomes established while also the shaft is already being driven by the starter at a speed of rotation that is too fast. This may happen, for example, as a result of air being present in the fuel feed circuit or indeed it may happen when the outside temperature is very low.